1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kite steering mechanisms and in particular to kite steering mechanisms having a plurality of spools selectively controlled to regulate the payout and play of kite-flying lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of kite steering mechanisms have been developed for permitting facilitated control of devices, such as kites, effecting maneuvering movement thereof as well as in paying out and drawing in the kite. An example of one such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,536, of Harold L. Hull et al., which discloses a remote control device having a plurality of reels which may be selectively driven as a unit by a crank handle or independently turned by manually grasping any one wheel and exerting a desired turning moment. Maneuvering of the kite by the Hull et al. control device is effected by advancing or retarding the different elongated arms of the device, or alternatively, by manually grasping the desired reel and causing it to rotate relative to the others.
Another control device for use with kites is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,478 of Paul E. Garber, which includes free-wheeling clutches to adjust the length of the kite-flying lines. The device includes a brake for controlling the payout of the kite-flying lines ane may be used to hold the lines taut during a drum compensation operation. The brake means is used to arrest the revolving reels after paying out the line.
W. J. Thrower, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,188, shows a clothesline reel having a rotatable axle provided with a winding spool.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,049, Alvin L. Crider shows a kite reel having a braking means including a pair of handles having relative movement thereto for effecting desired engagement of the brake shoes carried by one of the handles. The payout drum is provided with a control handle at one end of a mounting shaft thereof.
Patrick W. Simonds, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,732, shows a wrist reel having a winding drum provided with a cord holding a weight within a retaining socket. To release the weight, a handle mechanism is pressed inwardly against the tension of a control spring to move teeth on a sleeve from engagement with corresponding teeth on a plate of the mechanism. This releases the weight. To wind the cord back on the reel, pressure on the sleeve is released, permitting the spring to force the sleeve outwardly and bring the teeth back into interlocking engagement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,739, Theodore C. Barber shows a kite control apparatus having a plurality of outwardly extending arms with a spool mounted at the hub portion of the device for controlling kite-flying lines extending therefrom through guides at the ends of the arms whereby each of the lines may be simultaneously adjusted. In modified forms, the reels comprise separate elements which may be interconnected by suitable interlocking elements.
Yit-Chen Wong, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,027, shows a kite reel having a spool provided with ratchet teeth engaging ratchet teeth on a collar nonrotatably mounted on a noncircular section disposed between a handle portion of the reel and an axle extension of the handle.